


we could be a team

by hibikis



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Courferre Week, Dad!ferre, M/M, kindergarten teacher courfeyrac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibikis/pseuds/hibikis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is a kindergarten teacher. Combeferre is by far his favourite parent of all the students.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Combeferre sighed and ran a brush through his daughter’s hair again. It was her first day of kindergarten and she wanted her hair to be absolutely perfect. She grinned at him as he redid the twin French braids before fixing her dress and grabbing her backpack and his hand and all but dragging him to the kitchen for breakfast. He made her chocolate chip pancakes and turned on a pot of coffee, glaring at the machine until a pot of coffee was fully brewed and Amélie was finishing up her pancakes. By the time he had coffee in a thermos, her plate was in the sink and the maple syrup had been washed off her face. She was waiting for him patiently, pulling on his scrubs and chanting “Daddy, let’s go!”

Combeferre smiled down at her before grabbing his lunch out of the fridge.  Amélie grabbed his coffee off the counter, grabbed his hand, and led him to the car. She put his coffee in the front seat and climbed in before tugging on the seatbelt to try and buckle herself into her booster seat. Combeferre smiled and leaned into the car to buckle it for her before he smiled at her. “Are you ready?” he asked, and she beamed at him. 

“I was born ready, Daddy,” she whispered. Combeferre laughed and shut her door while she pulled her backpack onto her lap. “Are you sure I have everything?” She asked when Combeferre climbed in. He buckled his seatbelt and turned the car on before looking behind him. Amélie had her backpack clutched to her chest, and she was chewing on her lip. 

“Didn’t we make sure we had everything last night?” he asked. She nodded. “Did you grab your lunch this morning and put it in there?” She nodded again. “Then we have everything.” She let out a sigh of relief. “Do you remember your teacher’s name?” 

“Mister Courfrack.”

“I don’t think that’s how he’s going to pronounce it but that was a really good attempt!” Amélie smiled at him from the back seat.

“Daddy, are we going to be there earlier than the other kids?”

“We’re going to be there about ten minutes before school starts.”

“Why?”

“I need to talk to your teacher about your uncle picking you up from school when I have work.” She nodded, and the rest of the ten minute drive to the school was silent. When Combeferre parked to the school and helped Amélie out of the car and helped her get her backpack on, she started the get nervous.

“Daddy, do you have to go to work?” she asked. Combeferre sighed and stood up properly before taking her hand.

“We talked about this, Amélie.”

“I need to be a brave big girl and have fun today.” Combeferre nodded.

“Are you still excited to meet new friends?” She nodded and gripped his hand. “Aren’t you excited to see Uncle Enjolras after school? You know that he always has fun things for you to do.”

“Even if you keep telling him not to ‘corrupt me’?” she asked. Combeferre chuckled and Amélie pulled him into a classroom. There was a teacher sitting at the desk have a cup of coffee and he looked up and grinned excitedly before standing up and walking to Combeferre.

“Hello, I’m Courfeyrac.”

Combeferre grinned down at Amélie and she poked her tongue out at him. “I’m Combeferre,” he replied, extending one of his hands for Courfeyrac to shake.

“And who is this little one?” Courfeyrac asked, kneeling to look at her. She stepped behind Combeferre’s legs.

“It’s okay, love, this is your teacher,” Combeferre whispered, tugging gently on her hand, which was still tucked in his. Amélie nodded and stepped out shyly.

“My name is Amélie Combeferre,” she said, extending her free hand in the same invitation to shake as Combeferre had. Courfeyrac grinned and shook her hand gently.

“Well, you’re the first person in here so I suppose you can have the special privilege of choosing what cubby you want and where you want to sit before anyone else does.”  Amélie gasped and dropped Combeferre’s hand.

“Anywhere that I want?” she asked. Courfeyrac nodded before she took her backpack off and walked towards the wall of cubbies.

“Most parents stand around to tell me a list of their child’s allergies that are actually on file in  the nurses’ office and also in my desk so please tell me that you’re not here to do that,” Courfeyrac whispered when he stood up.

“Uhm, no actually. I’m a doctor and I have a twelve hour shift starting at eight. I am standing here to ask you about protocol for her uncle picking her up on days that I have work. And I also want to tell me daughter goodbye.”

“Most the time it is the mother who drills about allergies. I should have known better.”

“Her mother chose not to be a part of her life after she was born, so just me. She is allergic to..”

“Tylenol. Also, the days you have work, just send a note in saying ‘so and so is picking up Amélie Combeferre today’ with your signature and have her give it to me and we’ll be fine.”  Courfeyrac walked to his desk and grabbed a stack of sticky notes and a pen. “You may want to write one now.”

“I have doctor’s handwriting, I’m so sorry,” he said as he wrote ‘Lucas Enjolras will be picking up Amélie Combeferre after school today,’ with his signature. He handed the pad of sticky notes and pen back to Courfeyrac and raised an eyebrow at Amélie, who was sitting in a chair already, her ankles crossed and her legs swinging back and forth. She stood up and walked over to him before throwing himself into his arms when he knelt down to hug her.

“I love you, Daddy,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.                                                     

“I love you, too,” he replied. “Be on your best behaviour here in school and for Uncle Enjolras today. I’ll know.” She nodded.

“You be good, Daddy,” she teased before hugging him tightly. He kissed her forehead and stood up.

“I’ll see you at 8:30. Uncle Enjolras knows what time bath time is so don’t try that one again. She smiled at him and returned to her seat. “Thank you,” he said to Courfeyrac.

“It’s no problem. I love my job. But if you work at the hospital, you might want to get going so you’re not late.” Combeferre nodded, blew a kiss at Amélie, and left the room. He was barely out the door when he heard Courfeyrac asking Amélie if she wanted to start an awesome school year by colouring and smiled to himself.

He called Enjolras on his lunch break at two to remind him that Amélie gets out of school at 3:30 only for Enjolras to scoff and say, “I know, Combeferre. I got new colouring books for her and I think that, if it’s okay, we’ll go for some ice cream when I pick her up to celebrate her first day in school.” Combeferre grinned.

“That’s completely fine with me. Only a small cone, though. What are you planning on doing for dinner with her?”

“Joly was insistent on buying her dinosaur chicken nuggets and mac and cheese.” Combeferre laughed.

“That’ll work, I suppose. I don’t work tomorrow so I’ll be able to pick her up.” Enjolras hummed.

“Grantaire stopped by again today.”

Combeferre groaned. “And what did he want? Are you done avoiding him?”

“I was never avoiding him!” Enjolras exclaimed. “I just.. didn’t want to see him. He was an asshole, in my defense.”

“So were you, Enjolras.” Enjolras scoffed again. “My lunch break is over. Make sure to pick up Amélie, pretty please with a cherry on top. Enjolras sighed and Combeferre hung up the phone and clocked back in to finish his shift.

The drive from the hospital to Enjolras’ was longer than the drive from the hospital to home. Combeferre sat in his car in Enjolras’ driveway for a minute, his head on the steering wheel, before sighing and climbing out of the car. He didn’t even bother knocking on the door because Enjolras never locked it in case anyone needed him. Enjolras was sitting on the couch, a newspaper on his lap and a red pen in his hand.

“Amélie’s teacher is pretty cute,” Enjolras said without looking up. Combeferre shrugged.

“I suppose so. I wasn’t really paying attention. I was more worried about whether or not she was going to have a meltdown. Speaking of which, where is my daughter?”

“I put her in for a bath late. I’m sorry. It was my fault though. I was so focused on playing Sorry! with her. she reminded me what time her bath was and everything. I’m a terrible uncle.”

“No, you’re a great uncle, Enjolras.” Combeferre sat down on the couch next to Enjolras and sighed. “Her mother called today. She decided that she wants visitation.” Enjolras looked up from his paper.

“But she can’t pay child support?” Combeferre shook his head.

“She never comes to see Amélie. If it wasn’t for me, Amélie would have been adopted.” Combeferre dropped his voice to a whisper. “She never comes to see Amélie anymore. The last time that we saw her was last Christmas. She gave Amélie a ten dollar bill, ate dinner with us without speaking, and left. Amélie was so torn up about it.” Enjolras shook his head.

“Is she saying that she’s going to take you to court yet?”

“No,” Combeferre sighed. “Not yet, at least. She lives in a different state, Enjolras. I don’t think that she can win any sort of battle at this point in time. Amélie is not leaving my care to travel to a different state. She’s in school now, I can’t risk it.”

Enjolras nodded. “Marius will always represent you in court again, if it comes down to it. He loves Amélie and he would hate to see you lose her.”

“I’m really thinking about taking her in over the child support, Enj. I know that I’m a doctor and I’m not in dire need of the money, but paying the mortgage and the bills and now that Amélie’s in school and she’s going to need things throughout the year for school, I could probably use the help.”

“Courfeyrac and I talked about teacher’s wages today when I went to pick Amélie up,” Enjolras said. Combeferre groaned.

“Go get my daughter out of the bath. I haven’t eaten since my lunch today and I’m going to raid your fridge so we can go to bed when we get home.” Enjolras nodded and stood up.

“Invite Courfeyrac to one of the meetings.” Combeferre groaned again and threw a couch pillow at Enjolras as Enjolras laughed and called out Amélie’s name. Combeferre got up off the couch and went to Enjolras’ kitchen, intent on eating leftover mac and cheese and dinosaur chicken nuggets when he heard Amélie yell his name. He thumped his head against the freezer and sighed as he heard Enjolras tell Amélie that daddy needed to eat too. He heard her little foot stomp as he grabbed the leftovers out of the fridge and put them in the microwave. He had just sat down in Enjolras’ dining room when Amélie came out in her pajamas, grinning at him. She ran over and climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her hair and hugged her back, a grin on his face.

“How was school today, sunshine?” he asked, pulling away from her. She grinned at him and resituated herself so that she could eat. “You gonna tell me or just smile?” He asked, and she laughed at him.

“I really like mister C.” Combeferre nodded. “He let me colour at the beginning of school when everyone else was putting their things away and picking where they wanted to sit and he explained his rules for the class and he told me he was really proud of me because I know my alphabet in three languages! He also gives everyone hugs goodbye when everyone’s mommies and daddies come to pick them up!”  Combeferre smiled at her.

“Are you happy that you went to school today? It’s not really that scary, is it?” Amélie shook her head.

“I don’t know why I was scared at all!” Combeferre smiled at her and finished up his dinner. Enjolras took his plate to the kitchen and gave them both hugs before handing Amélie her backpack and shooing them out of his house.

“Thank you, Enjolras,” Combeferre called over his shoulder as Amélie raced out to the car.

“When do I pick her up next?” Enjolras asked.

“Next Monday,” Combeferre replied before leaning in the car to buckle Amélie in. “I do need you to watch her this weekend, if that’s okay?” Enjolras nodded and went back inside as Combeferre climbed in the car and started it before going home. He fell asleep in Amélie’s bed that night.

The rest of Amélie’s school week was uneventful. Her second week of school was much the same. Combeferre dropped her off every morning about ten minutes early and chatted with Courfeyrac, and the two days a week that he got to pick her up from school, he also made sure to talk to Courfeyrac about her day. Courfeyrac appreciated it. The moms that waited outside Courfeyrac’s classroom for their children started to flirt with him, and it kind of made him uncomfortable. He could only imagine what they did to Enjolras.

In November, Amélie’s mom decided to take him to court over visitation rights. He barely got to spend time with Amélie at that point because of work, working with Marius, and trials. He didn’t get to spend as much time with Amélie, who spent most of her time with Enjolras. Combeferre got a text from Enjolras every day about something that Courfeyrac had said when Enjolras went to pick Amélie up from school.

Combeferre’s only relief was the weekend before the trial. He had to work every weekday, still not allowing him to pick up Amélie from school. Marius was trying to fight for Amélie’s mom to pay for the back child support and limited visitation with Amélie. Combeferre spent the first Saturday after the trial on the couch holding Amélie.

Enjolras came over at seven that night. “I gave Courfeyrac your phone number,” he said. “He needs to talk to you about Amélie.” Combeferre sighed and let his head fall against the back of the couch. “Apparently her behaviour has been subpar.” Amélie grumbled in her sleep and Combeferre’s phone vibrated on the table.

“Take her please.” Enjolras nodded and took Amélie off Combeferre’s lap. Combeferre grabbed his phone and stood up. He walked to his kitchen and tapped the ‘answer’ button. “Hello?”

“Is this Combeferre?” Combeferre sighed.

“Yes.”

“Hi, this is Coufeyrac, Amélie’s teacher.”

Combeferre sighed, “I hear that her behaviour has been terrible.”

“Unfortunately, yes. She was excelling in the class. The district was discussing pushing her up a grade. She’s a brilliant child. And I don’t know what’s going on with your home situation at this point, and it’s none of my business, but there’s something going on at home that’s causing her problems in the classroom setting.”

Combeferre had been chewing on his lip the entire time. “I’d previously told you that Amélie’s mom is not a part of our lives, right?” Courfeyrac hummed an affirmative.

“I don’t think that this should be a conversation that we should have over the phone.”

“I haven’t been home a lot lately so I probably shouldn’t be going out. I need to spend time with Amélie.”

“Combeferre, this is a conversation that we need to have at some point.”

“I think Enjolras is staying here for a while. Her bedtime is at 8:30 so I can meet up with you then. Do you know where the Musain is?”

“I believe so. It’s across the street from the college, right?”

“The med centre, actually. It’s part of the college. Can you meet me there at like, 9?”

“That can be done. Thank you for taking time out of your night to do this. It is highly important, though.”

“I understand. I’ll see you then.”  Combeferre hung up and ran his hands over his face. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. “I’m going to meet with Courfeyrac at the Musain at nine. Do you mind staying here until I get back?” Enjolras nodded. “I’m going to spend all day with her tomorrow. I took the week off of work. I have court.” Enjolras nodded again.

“Let her take a few days off, too, Combeferre. She needs to spend time with you, ‘Ferre. She’s missed you.” Combeferre nodded and took Amélie off Enjolras’ lap. “I can’t lose her, Enjolras. And I feel like I could. Not just because Vivian. I’m not spending as much time with her as I should be. I feel like shit, Enjolras.” He kept Amélie in his arms, occasionally pressing kisses to her forehead, until 8:15 when he put her in bed. He went to his own room and changed out of his sweats before going back to his living room and grabbing his phone. “Lock up, please,” he said to Enjolras before he left. The drive to the Musain only takes about 15 minutes, but Combeferre wanted to get there before Courfeyrac. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he needed to prove that he wasn’t a bad person, or father, for that matter. He waved hi to Musichetta, who got her business degree and took over the Musain (and made it a million times better, in his opinion).

“Do you want the usual, Nicolas?” She called out in a teasing tone.

“If you remember it, Natalie,” he responded, sitting down in a booth and facing the door. Musichetta came over a few minutes later with a cup.

“Vanilla cappuccino with cinnamon. Like I’d ever forget that order,” Musichetta said, placing the cup in front of Combeferre. “Hot date tonight?”

Combeferre snorted. “Amélie’s teacher, actually. Vivian decided that she wants visitation but won’t pay child support and decided to take it to court. She’s the one who gave up all custody of Amélie. We haven’t seen her since last Christmas. She didn’t even come see Amélie for her birthday this year.  And I’ve not been home a lot because I’ve had to take on more shifts at the hospital and preparing for court and with me being gone, Amélie’s behaviour in school is going down the drain.” He ran his hands over his face as the bell over the door rang. Musichetta rested her hand on his shoulders and looked up at the door.

“Hi, welcome to the Musain. If you’re here to meet Combeferre, please be nice or I’ll smash his coffee cup over your head.”

Combeferre snorted and looked up. Musichetta went back to behind the bar and glared at Courfeyrac, who sat across from Combeferre and raised his eyebrow.

“Custody battle. Five years later. Taking more shifts at work.”

“I’m not here for excuses, Combeferre.”

“Hear me out, please.” Courfeyrac nodded. “Vivian is the name of Amélie’s mother. She and I dated for a while in college. Amélie is an accident, but Vivian decided to keep her. When Amélie was born, Vivian decided to give up full custody of Amélie to me. It ended up going to court because I was still a med student and I couldn’t exactly afford having a child at that point. I took out so many loans to support her and Vivian was told that she was to pay me a certain amount of money per month. She’s never paid a cent. I’m currently an E.R. doctor, which is stressful, by the way, and Vivian recently decided that she wants visitation – which she’d never asked for before – of Amélie. To take her to a different state. Vivian came over for three hours on Christmas. All she gave Amélie was a ten dollar bill. She didn’t come see Vivian for her birthday in July. So she decided to take it to court. I’ve been working a lot with my lawyer, Marius, when I’m not working, which I’ve had to take  extra shifts at work in order to take the next week off so I can go to court.” Combeferre dropped his head into his hands. “I’ve spent all day with Amélie today. I’m spending all day with her tomorrow. I’m going to keep her home from school until Wednesday so I can spend time with her before court.” Combeferre looked up. Courfeyrac had his arms folded on the table and he was chewing on his lip. “I miss my daughter.” He took a drink of his cappuccino. “Enough about me, tell me what Amélie has been doing in class.” Courfeyrac bit his lip.

“She’s been acting out. Friday, she purposefully dumped paint on another student. Her attitude towards other students is terrible; she’s been rude, she’s been physically violent towards other students. And it’s actually not just towards other students, she’s been treating me terribly as well. I tried calling, on Friday, when she shoved another student, but I know now that you were working. I called Enjolras, he picked her up instead, but this can’t happen anymore, Combeferre.”

Combeferre scrubbed a hand over his face. “I can’t drop shifts at work, but I am back to my normal schedule after court. I’ll talk to Amélie tomorrow. I’ve not been able to see her much and I do realize that that can affect her behaviour.”

“There’s going to be some simple homework to be done, while she’s gone. You said you were going to keep her home for a few days?” Combeferre nodded.

“You’ve been working on reading and writing, right?” Courfeyrac nodded. “I try to check her homework every night when I get home.”

“She’s very smart, Combeferre, but the behaviour has got to change.” Combeferre nodded and took another drink of his cappuccino.

“Is that all?” Combeferre asked, relaxing. Courfeyrac nodded. “Great. I haven’t talked to you in a while, how’ve you been?”

Courfeyrac shrugged. “I could be better.” Combeferre raised an eyebrow. “I’ve uh, there’s someone that I like but asking people out is hard. I teach kindergarten. Half the single mothers who have children in my class have asked me out at least once, the other half probably pick up on the fact that I’m pretty gay,” he trailed off and shrugged again. Combeferre raised an eyebrow and smirked over his cappuccino.

“Any cute dads?” he asked, teasing Courfeyrac slightly.

“You’re the only single dad that ever comes to pick their kids up or drops their kids off. And Enjolras, but apparently he’s back with his boyfriend and also he’s not a dad, so.” Courfeyrac took a deep breath. “You’re not going to take Amélie out of my class because I’m gay, are you? She’s a brilliant girl and I would hate for you to transfer her out of—“

“Courfeyrac, ask Musichetta what my sexuality is.” Courfeyrac stared at him, bewildered. “Hey, ‘Chetta, what’s my sexuality?” She put a glass down.

“As long as I’ve known you, you’ve been bi. Has that changed?” Combeferre shook his head and turned back to Courfeyrac.

“I’m not going to transfer my daughter out of your class because you like dick, Courfeyrac.”

Courfeyrac snorted. “Well, that was blunt.”

“Amélie likes you. I’m not going to upset her by taking away one of her favourite people.” Courfeyrac smiled at him before looking down at his watch.

“I should probably get home. I may teach kindergarten, but I do have lesson plans. Is it okay if I text you sometime tomorrow to meet up so I can get you Amélie’s homework? If she’ll be out until Wednesday, it’ll be a couple of worksheets to do with writing and counting.” Combeferre nodded.

“If it’s around lunchtime, I can bring Amélie. She’d probably die to see you outside of school.”

Courfeyrac smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Combeferre was woken up by an excited five year old at six the next morning. He’d been up late the previous night, after finishing his cappuccino and going home, talking to Enjolras. He didn’t expect Amélie to be up as early as she was. He convinced her to lay down with him until eight. Enjolras came in to lay down with them at 8:30.

“Amélie and I have a lunch date today,” Combeferre yawned, pulling Amélie closer to him.

“With who?” Enjolras asked.

“Courfeyrac.  Since she’s not going to school until Wednesday, Courfeyrac is going to give us her homework for Monday and Tuesday so she can have it ready on Wednesday.”

“When did you talk to Mister C?”

“I went to see him last night after you went to sleep. We had a talk about your behaviour in class, young lady.” Amélie pouted. “You dumped paint on another student, Amélie Cassandra. And you pushed another student. You’ve also been mean to not only the students, but Mister C as well. When we go to lunch with him, I expect you to apologise. And you’ll be apologising to your classmates.”

“Daddy, it’s not my fault.” Combeferre raised an eyebrow at her.

“I know that I haven’t been home a lot but that doesn’t mean you have to act out and be bad for attention.”

Amélie threw her arms around him and whimpered. “I love you, Daddy.” Combeferre sighed.

“I love you too, but the attitude, love.” She nodded.

“Combeferre,” Enjolras said. “Your phone is vibrating.”

“Who is it?”

“It’s a text. It says ‘My mom called and wants me to visit for lunch. Perhaps breakfast would be better?’”

“Just text my address back. I’m not up for getting out of bed.” Enjolras nodded and tapped out a reply before putting Combeferre’s phone on the bedside table and rolling over and facing Combeferre and Amélie. Combeferre sighed. “Amélie, get up and go to the bathroom please.” She nodded and climbed over him to get to his bathroom.

“Is this a good idea, Combeferre?” Enjolras hissed.

“What?”

“Inviting her teacher over for breakfast?”

“I don’t see how it’s a bad idea, honestly.” Combeferre rolled onto his back. “He’ll get to see our home life first hand and he can see that I don’t try to actively ignore my daughter.” Enjolras scoffed. “Anyway, Amélie is going to want chocolate chip pancakes and that doesn’t sound half bad to me.” Combeferre rolled out of bed and stretched. “If you’re staying for breakfast, I want you on your best behaviour as well.” Enjolras glared at him. He dropped his voice to a whisper. “I fuckin’ mean it, Enjolras. Courfeyrac doesn’t need your shit on top of my family’s.” Enjolras sighed and climbed out of Combeferre’s bed.

“Go make your pancakes. I’m going to read the paper for a while.”

Combeferre had just finished the first batch of pancakes when the doorbell rang. Enjolras sighed and yelled that he would get it and Combeferre sighed in relief. He’d been trying to wrangle Amélie in to settle her down for breakfast and cook at the same time. He’d just gotten her sitting down with a cup of orange juice when Enjolras led Courfeyrac into the kitchen.

“You. Chair. Stay,” Combeferre said, turning around and pointing his spatula at Amélie. She pouted at him.

“I didn’t expect the address you sent to be your house,” Courfeyrac said. “Do you mind if I sit?”

“Not at all. Enjolras do you mind getting down plates and getting out silverware?” Enjorlas sighed but did as he was asked. “Courfeyrac, we have milk, coffee, water, tea, various juices. Would you like anything?”

“Can I get black coffee with two sugars, please?” Combeferre flipped his pancakes and snorted.

“Coffee cups are in the cabinet by the fridge. Sugar is next to the coffee pot.” Courfeyrac sighed.

“No VIP treatment?” Combeferre shook his head.

“You get to make your own breakfast, too. Amélie, do you want peanut butter and bacon?”

“Yes!”

“Enj?”

“Combeferre, why are you not a fully functional single parent?” Enjolras asked. Combeferre snorted.

“We do this every morning before school, don’t we, Amélie?”

“Not always with pancakes, though, Uncle Enjolras. Sometimes I get oatmeal or cereal. Daddy lets me pick what I want for breakfast.” Enjolras pursed his lips and spread peanut butter on a pancake for her.

“Take a strip of bacon and tear it. She likes the bacon on her pancakes.”

Courfeyrac was leaning against the counter, sipping on his coffee, staring intently at Combeferre.

“In college, I put honey on mine. I never bought pancakes with chocolate chips, though.”

“Courfeyrac, Combeferre makes his pancakes from scratch. He always has. Since we were, what, seventeen?”

Combeferre hummed. “I cooked for Enjolras when we were in college. He moved out when I was in med school and I never had to cook anymore. I ate so much take out with Joly.”

“Didn’t you gain weight?"

Combeferre laughed. “It was horrible. Med school was horrible. I hated it. Courfeyrac, if you want to start eating, this batch of pancakes is almost done. You can go ahead and start.” Courfeyrac nodded.

“Should Amélie and I go get her hair tied back?” Enjolras asked. Combeferre nodded. “Amélie Cassandra Combeferre, hair time!” She jumped out of her chair and pulled Enjolras to her bathroom.

“If I would have known that you weren’t going to bother getting dressed, I would have come in my pyjamas,” Courfeyrac teased. Combeferre laughed.

“We didn’t get out of bed until about 20 minutes ago, it wasn’t worth getting dressed. When is pyjama day? I think Amélie and I could really take the cake.” Courfeyrac’s laugh was melodic. “She has dinosaur footie pyjamas. She’d wear them every night if we didn’t have to actually wash them.”

“Our school’s spirit week is two weeks before we get out for Christmas.”

“Oh, will you write that on the calendar on the fridge?”

Courfeyrac scoffed. “I’m a kindergarten teacher, not your slave.”

Combeferre looked at him, pouting slightly. “Please write that on the calendar on the fridge.”

“Oh, God, I see where your daughter gets it.”

“Gets what?”

“That fucking face. God, that ‘I know I’m going to get exactly what I want and I will resort to desperate measures to make sure that I get what I want’ face. You and Amélie both have it down.” Combeferre cast a sidelong glance at Courfeyrac, who was writing on the calendar in purple ink.

“Don’t cuss around Amélie. House rule. Vivian told me,” Combeferre paused as Amélie and Enjolras came back into the room with Amélie’s hair in a bun. “Uh, va te faire foutre. But in English. And she repeated it. Multiple times. Around my parents, in her preschool. It was terrible. The preschool wanted to call child protection services on me.” Courfeyrac choked back a laugh and took Amélie’s plate to the table.

“That’s terrible.”

“Yeah, no dip, Courfeyrac.” Courfeyrac laughed again and grabbed a plate. He took a few pancakes from Combeferre and took a few strips of bacon before sitting down. The four of them ate together in silence before Enjolras suggested that he take Amélie to the park so Courfeyrac and Combeferre could talk. Combeferre wanted to groan and slam his head on the table."

“Why do I feel like they’re conspiring against me?” Combeferre asked before he got a text from Enjolras. He read it and glared at the front door.

“What’s happening?” Courfeyrac asked. “Why are you telepathically trying to set your door on fire?” Combeferre shook his head. “If you want, I can help you clean up. So you can take advantage of being able to relax while everyone is gone.” Combeferre sighed and leaned back in his chair.

“Please don’t feel obligated.”

“I literally have to clean up after 16 kindergarteners every day, a few dishes is nothing.”

The two of them got the dishes done in less than ten minutes, and Combeferre was relieved.

“I would go to the park, but sweatpants.” Courfeyrac laughed.

“I think that every morning when I get ready for work. ‘I would put on jeans, but pyjamas.’” Courfeyrac took a deep breath. “If you want, I can give you those papers and get out of your hair.”

“Courfeyrac, your presence isn’t burdening me.”

They ended up going to the Musain for coffee. Musichetta smirked as they sat down in a booth.

“Did he stay the night with you, Combeferre?” she asked. Courfeyrac looked at her, wide eyed. “So, he didn’t. Oh god. I’m sorry. Are you guys just, like, dating, or?”

“Musichetta. This is Amélie’s kindergarten teacher.”

“Oh, fuck. I’m so sorry. Whatever you want is on the house.” She walked away, covering her face with her hands.

“Is this where you bring all your one night stands?”

“Actually, no. For several reasons. One, that’s rude to ‘Chetta. She’s the reason I’m alive, probably. She literally came to my apartment when I was in med school and helped take care of Amélie when I was in classes. She made sure we were both fed. I would never repay her by bringing a cheap, one time fuck to her café. Two, I don’t do one night stands. I can’t. If Amélie saw, it would get her hopes up for another stable parent in her life and I can’t hurt her like that. My daughter means more to me than anything.”  Combeferre took a deep breath. “She probably only assumed because you met me here last night.”

Courfeyrac nodded. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have assumed.”

Combeferre waved it off. “What do you want to drink?” 

The entire time at the café was awkward. The car ride back was awkward. Courfeyrac handed Combeferre the worksheets and left with barely a goodbye. Combeferre was confused.

“Where did you guys go?” Amélie asked.

“We went for coffee.”

“Daddy, do you like him?”

“I think he’s a great teacher, princess.”

“No, do you like like him?”

Combeferre groaned.

Dropping Amélie off at school on Wednesday was awkward. Combeferre gave Courfeyrac a note saying Enjolras would be picking Amélie up because the trial unless he got called in, and if that was the case, Musichetta would grab her. He didn’t see Courfeyrac for almost a week after that. He did win full custody with limited, supervised visitation. And Vivian had to pay all the back child support. When he dropped Amélie off at school on Monday, he was exhausted. He called in sick from work. He had Enjolras pick Amélie up. When she got home, she jumped on him and whispered conspiratorially, “Mister C like likes you, too, Daddy.”

Combeferre acted as normal as he could around Courfeyrac after that. He tried to maintain the friendliness a parent would have with his child’s teacher.

Until the Friday after Amélie told him Courfeyrac liked him. Amélie had asked to stay at Enjolras’ that night, which Enjolras was excited for, and he should have suspected something. At 7 sharp, the doorbell rang. He paused the documentary he was watching and answered it, shocked to see Courfeyrac, who looked him once over and covered his hands with his face.

“I should have known,” Courfeyrac whispered.

“Hi, Courfeyrac. I’m assuming Amélie told you something?”

“I should have called first, oh God.” He peeked out between his fingers. “I’m gonna go.”

“I’m going to order a pizza, if you want to join me. We can discuss my daughter’s evil scheming.”

“It’s probably better if I go.”

“She wasn’t kidding when she said you like liked me, was she?” Courfeyrac drew in a deep breath. “Yeah, she didn’t tell me that you were coming over. Are we going on a date or am I making something?” Courfeyrac shook his head.

“She said you were going to take me to dinner.” Combeferre nodded.

“I want Mexican, does that sound good with you?” Combeferre stared at Courfeyrac, waiting for an answer. “I’m going to take that as a yes. Let me grab my jacket and we’ll head out. Come inside and get out of the cold for a minute.”

“Combeferre, don’t feel obligated to take me to dinner.”

“If a child is trying to set you up with someone, you should at least try it once.” Combeferre pulled his coat on and grabbed his scarf. “Amélie likes you more than she likes her own mother. You’re cuter than her mom, too. Might as well give it a shot.” Combeferre escorted Courfeyrac outside.

“Can we just grab a coffee instead? It’s fuckin’ cold.” Combeferre laughed.

“Musain?” Courfeyrac grinned and grabbed Combeferre’s hand.

“That’s fine with me.”

Musichetta didn’t assume they were on a date and kept to herself. Combeferre sent Enjolras a text telling him to put Amélie to bed now and that he and Amélie would be having a chat tomorrow.

Courfeyrac’s leg brushed against Combeferre’s under the table. “I know next to nothing about you,” he said.

“Are we going to play awkward first date questions?” Courfeyrac laughed.

“What’s your favourite colour?”

“Blue, and yours?”

“Yellow.”

Combeferre chewed on his bottom lip. “Well it certainly goes with your personality.” Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. “You’re cheery, you’re like a ball of sunshine, at least with children.”

“First pet?” Courfeyrac asked.

“Enjolras had a corgi named after Robespierre and I ended up taking it because his parents wouldn’t allow him to have it anymore. You had a cat growing up, didn’t you?” 

“A parakeet, actually. I thought about getting one for the class after Christmas, but I figured that a guinea pig would be a better idea.”

It took Musichetta over half an hour to figure out that they were actually on a date before she kicked them out, saying to grab hot chocolate at Combeferre’s house.

“I’m sorry I barged in on your evening,” Courfeyrac said when they got back to Combeferre’s. “I can only imagine the kind of time you need to recuperate from all the stress you were under with the trial.”

Combeferre shrugged. “I’ve taken a few sick days, I’ve spent some time with Amélie. It hasn’t been bad.” They were standing on Combeferre’s porch, Courfeyrac shivering slightly. “Do you want to come in or..”

“No, I’ve lesson plans to do.” Combeferre nodded and took Courfeyrac’s hand.

“If you would like to, I’d like to do that again sometimes. But maybe not a coffeeshop?”

Courfeyrac grinned at him. “I’m free every weekend, you know that.” Combeferre laughed and pulled Courfeyrac into a hug.

“I’ll call you?”

Courfeyrac smiled, “yeah, I’d like that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Combeferre was nervous. He’d already picked Amélie up from school and seen Courfeyrac, who spent the entire ten minutes that Combeferre was there gnawing on his lip and casting glances towards Combeferre while he was trying to talk to other parents. Combeferre waited until the other parents had left before approaching Courfeyrac.

“Please tell me that you’re wearing that tonight,” Courfeyrac muttered.

“No, I took my mom out for lunch and never changed. Musichetta always says my ass looks great in these jeans and I wanted to see your reaction, to be honest.”

“We’re not going anywhere fancy. Please wear those jeans.”

Combeferre smirked. “I was going to go home and take a shower, to be honest.”

“Wear those jeans.” Courfeyrac looked up at Combeferre, pouting slightly. “Amélie is staying with Enjolras tonight, right?” Combeferre nodded, before gesturing for Amélie to get her coat on. “Do you have a comfortable bed?”

“Do you really think you’re going to succeed in getting in it?” Combeferre asked, smirking slightly. Courfeyrac chewed on his lip. Combeferre dropped his voice down to a whisper. “I’ll wear the jeans, but only if you try your hardest to get yourself in my bed tonight.” Courfeyrac smirked.

 “I’ll throw some lube in my car.”

 “My daughter is in the room.”

 “And it’s a great thing that your daughter isn’t going to be home tonight,” Courfeyrac whispered, “because I can be _loud._ ” Combeferre laughed and gestured Amélie to come over.

 “Say goodbye to Mister C.”

 She jumped up on him and wrapped her tiny arms around him. “Goodbye, Mister C! Be nice to my daddy.” She pulled away and grinned at him before getting down and grabbing Combeferre’s hand. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” Courfeyrac blushed and walked to his desk. Combeferre allowed Amélie to pull him out of Courferyac’s classroom and to the car.

“Why do you think that you’re going to see Courfeyrac tomorrow?”

“Because he’s going to stay the night, Daddy.” Combeferre opened the car door and helped Amélie in.

“Why do you think he’s going to stay the night?”

“Uncle R told me that people that like like each other stay the night with each other a lot and that’s why I’m staying with Uncle Enjolras.”

“Amélie, love?”

“Yes, Daddy?”

“Tell Uncle Grantaire that I will find him. And we’re going to have a very serious talk.” He buckled Amélie in and shut her door. She stared at him as he climbed in.

“Don’t hurt Uncle R, Daddy!”

“Uncle R has no idea what he’s talking about and I don’t want him to corrupt you like Uncle Enjolras does.”

She sighed in the backseat. “Mister C is going to stay the night tonight and you guys are going to fall asleep together and you guys are going to snuggle like Uncle R and Uncle Enjolras on the couch!” Combeferre bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“Are you ready to go to Uncle E’s house?” Amélie nodded excitedly in the backseat.

“Uncle R bought me an apron so we can paint like I do in Mister C’s class!”

Combeferre didn’t spend a lot of time at Enjolras’ when he dropped Amélie off. His date with Courfeyrac was at five and he did want to shower. He talked to Enjolras for a few minutes before taking Grantaire outside and lecturing him about the things he tells Amélie before going back in and kissing Amélie on the forehead and telling her that he loves her more than anything in the universe and she is his moon and his stars and she’s the most precious thing in his life. She gave him a hug and put on the apron Grantaire bought for her to paint and waved him off.

The shower he took before his date was the longest shower he had taken since before Amélie was born. Combeferre barely had time to towel dry his hair and sling a towel around his waist before Courfeyrac was knocking on his door at 4:45.

“Sorry I’m still naked. I literally just got out of the shower.”

“We’re uh, not going anywhere fancy,” Courfeyrac said. “No reservations.” Combeferre smirked.

“Yeah, I thought we agreed on actually going on. So if you’ll kindly stop drooling at me, I can get dressed and take you out.”

“Or we can stay in.” Combeferre levelled him with a steady glare. “How do you even have abs? You have a five year old daughter.”

“I wake up an hour before her. We have a basement. I have time in the mornings to work out.” Combeferre turned around and shut himself in his bedroom to get dressed, trying to ignore Courfeyrac’s quiet ‘fuck.’ Combeferre pulled his clothes on and went out to the living room, where Courfeyrac was sitting quietly on the couch, staring intently at the walls.

“You have a lot of pictures of Amélie.”

“She’s my spawn, of course I have a lot of pictures of her.” Courfeyrac snorted.

“I’m hungry.”

“You have a plan for the evening, don’t you.”

“Dinner, bullying Musichetta into free hot chocolate, hopefully getting you to fuck me into a mattress.”

Combeferre snorted. “The first one is definite. We’ll see about the last two.” Courfeyrac pouted, stood, and walked to Combeferre. He took Combeferre’s hand and pulled him out to his car.

When they both got in the car and buckled in, Courfeyrac took Combeferre’s hand again. “Is this okay?” Combeferre adjusted his grip and smiled at Courfeyrac. “Do you feel like Italian?”

“Only if there are raviolis. _Real_ raviolis.” Courfeyrac laughed.

“I know just the place to go.”

Courfeyrac’s choice of restaurant choice was perfect. It was a tiny place, situated between a cell phone store and a Best Buy, with dim lighting and tiny booths. Courfeyrac ordered everything in perfect Italian, because the waitress was an immigrant, and spent his evening ignoring his food and talking to Combeferre about whatever came to mind (Combeferre learned that Courfeyrac could make conversation about anything.) Courfeyrac’s food was in front of him for 20 minutes before Combeferre kicked him under the table and told him to eat, because if he wanted to find out if Combeferre’s bed was comfortable or not, he would have to get some proper energy. Courfeyrac winked at him and didn’t talk again until he was done eating.

“Why did you decide to become a kindergaten teacher?” Combeferre asked when Courfeyrac did start eating his salad.

Courfeyrac shrugged. “I’ve a lot of little sisters. And one older sister.”

“How many is ‘a lot’?”

“Five. I have five sisters.”

Combeferre winced. “I grew up an only child.”

“Wait, you’re not related to Enjolras?”

Combeferre couldn’t help but laugh. “No.”

“I thought he was your… partner at first.”

“I grew up next to him. Oh, God. No. Not my partner. He’s the sibling I needed but never had. R -- Grantaire -- he’s Enjolras’ ‘partner.’ On and off. As long as they don’t fight in front of Amélie, I’m not too concerned about their relationship. I personally think they’re both idiots and need to sit down and talk like two normal human beings though, so.” Combeferre shrugged.

“As great as that is,” Courfeyrac said, “I don’t want to talk about other people’s relationships. You know what I want to talk about?”

“I want you to order my ravioli in perfect Italian,” Combeferre said, flagging down the waitress.

“I want to talk about why you’re not wearing your glasses,” Courfeyrac finished before he turned to the waitress. Combeferre raised an eyebrow as he ordered.

“Some people have these things that go on your eyeballs called contacts. They’re glorious.” Courfeyrac flipped him off.

“Why don’t you wear them more?"

“Do you wear contacts?” Courfeyrac nodded. “Do you have glasses?” Courfeyrac nodded again. “Great, Amélie can come stay with you for a week. Contacts are a special occasion thing with children. Trust me.”

“I’m sure it can’t be _that_ bad."

“Courfeyrac, you don’t understand what raising a child by yourself is like. Your child dictates every aspect of your life. Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had sex? I can’t bring anyone home because most the time, Enjolras watches Amélie at my house. I don’t even want to bring anyone home that she doesn’t like. Her happiness comes before mine. Every morning when I drop her off wearing scrubs? I don’t have to be at work until 8. It’s easier to wake up and take my shower and already be dressed so I can make sure that she can have breakfast and wear something weather appropriate for school and make sure that her hair is done and she always wants to double check any homework she has before we even leave. The days that I don’t work, I literally have the time that she’s at school to myself. Do you know what I do? I hang out with Enjolras and watch documentaries about science.”

Courfeyrac reached over and rested his hand on top of Combeferre’s. “So I give you a reprieve from a five year old?”

Combeferre hummed. “At least you’re a decent looking reprieve. Who’s the other kindergarten teacher?”

Courfeyrac took his hand back and held it over his heart. “Decent? I literally stared at my closet for an hour because I wanted to look _better than decent_.” Combeferre laughed. “So, you asked about my motivation behind becoming a kindergarten teacher…”

“Which you never fully explained.”

“Five sisters. The youngest one is the reason. She’s… amazing. I love her so much. Anyway, why did you decide to become a doctor?”

Combeferre sighed. “It was my first career choice as a child, apparently. My parents got me the doctor play kits and everything and that never changed. I literally, for as long as I can remember, have always wanted to be a doctor. The E.R. is definitely not where I wanted to work, but I couldn’t find a job at an office when I got out of college. E.R. is easy, too. I mean, we get some bad shit in there, but most nights, when it’s just Joly and I, it’s slow and we sleep through most of our shifts.”

“During the day?"

“You’ve never had to give Amélie a bath.”

“What colour are your eyes?”

“What?”

“I can’t figure out what colour your eyes are. I need to know. for science.”

“Green. I think.”

“Like Amélie’s?”

Combeferre shrugged. “Possibly. I don’t know. I don’t really pay attention.”

Their chatter died down again when their food arrived. Instead of talking, Courfeyrac pressed his ankle against Combeferre’s. They decided to box desert and settle the ‘who is getting the bill’ debate by a very adult game of rock paper scissors, which ended in Combeferre saying that doctors get paid more than teachers.

The car ride back to Combeferre’s wasn’t awkward, like Combeferre expected it to be, but filled with Courfeyrac making _terrible_ puns about Combeferre’s bed.

“If you want in my bed, like at all, even for non-sexual reasons, please stop with the jokes.”

“You never did tell me if your bed was comfortable or not.”

“I manage to sleep in it every night.” Courfeyrac shrugged before reaching over and grabbing Combeferre’s hand.

“You do know that I don’t want you to feel obligated to let me in your bed, right? For sexual or non-sexual purposes, you can say no.”

“I realize that.” Courfeyrac raised an eyebrow. “We’ll figure out what we want to do when we get there.” Combeferre looked over and smiled at him.

“We’ll be there in about, oh look we’re in your driveway.” He turned the car off and shifted in his seat to look at Combeferre.

Combeferre chewed on his lip. “So we went out for Italian for dinner. Wanna be super cliché and kiss me on my doorstep?” Courfeyrac laughed. “I’m in my thirties, let me live a little.”

“Maybe you should kiss me on your doorstep because, you know, height difference.”

“Wow, way to ruin my cliché.” Courfeyrac laughed and climbed out of the car, gesturing for Combeferre to get out of the car. When he did, Courfeyrac took his hand and pulled him up the steps on the porch, Courfeyrac standing on the step above him. “I’m supposed to be on that step and fumbling for my house keys.” Courfeyrac snorted and wrapped one of his hands around the back of Combeferre’s neck. He pulled Combeferre in and kissed him deeply, nipping at his bottom lip. Combeferre stepped up onto the top step and pushed Courfeyrac back up against the door.

“You’re supposed to be fumbling for your keys,” Courfeyrac said, his hands sliding under Combeferre’s shirt. He started trailing kisses down Combeferre’s neck.

“I didn’t lock up,” he said, winding his fingers into Courfeyrac’s hair. “I wouldn’t lean against the door.”  Courfeyrac shifted his weight so he was leaning on Combeferre when Combeferre opened the door. Combeferre pushed him inside, closed the door, and pinned Courfeyrac against it, kissing him again.

“Can you please take me to test how comfortable your bed is?” Courfeyrac asked, grinding against Combeferre. Combeferre lifted Courfeyrac up and Courfeyrac wrapped his legs around his waist, their lips still connected. Combeferre carried Courfeyrac to his bedroom and dropped him on the bed before shoving his coat off of his shoulders and pulling his shirt over his head. “Can I blow you?” Courfeyrac asked, looping his fingers in Combeferre’s belt loops.

“Not tonight. But you can grab lube.” Courfeyrac laughed and stood, pulling Combeferre close to him before kissing him.

“I have it with me,” he said, grabbing a bottle out of his jacket pocket. Combeferre pushed Courfeyrac’s jacket off his shoulders and tugged his shirt off before Courfeyrac pushed Combeferre down onto the bed and straddled him. “Please let me blow you,” he whispered. Combeferre shook his head.

“Get your pants off.” Courfeyrac shuddered and kissed Combeferre, pushing him back onto the bed. “Courfeyrac, pants.” Courfeyrac laughed and stood up, unbuckling his belt.

“Do you want a strip tease?” He asked, slowly pulling his belt out of the loops. Combeferre shook his head and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He lifted his hips and pushed his jeans down.

“Courfeyrac, you’re taking far too long for a man that hasn’t had proper sex in years.” Coufeyrac laughed and shoved his jeans and boxers down before straddling Combeferre again. Combeferre sat up and kissed Courfeyrac, pulling Courfeyrac’s body flush against his. Courfeyrac pressed the bottle of lube into his hand. “How do you want to do this?” Combeferre asked, pressing kisses against Courfeyrac’s jaw.

“Just like this works. Any way works.” Combeferre hummed and opened the bottle and covered his fingers. Courfeyrac’s hands threaded back into his hair and he pulled Combeferre into a kiss as Combeferre pushed a finger into him. Courfeyrac broke the kiss and moaned into Combeferre’s mouth before letting his head dropped against Combeferre’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he whispered, trying to grind down on Combeferre’s finger. Combeferre shifted slightly, then brushed his finger against Courfeyrac’s prostate. Courfeyrac moaned and tugged on his hair before kissing him again. Combeferre pushed a second finger into Courfeyrac and Courfeyrac bit down on his bottom lip, almost drawing blood. Combeferre scissored his fingers and Courfeyrac whimpered.

“Are you always like this?” Combeferre asked, as Courfeyrac tried grinding down on his fingers again.

“ _More,_ ” he moaned. Combeferre laughed. Courfeyrac glared. “ _More._ ” Combeferre shook his head and pushed a third finger into Courfeyrac, who bit down on his neck.

“I’m a doctor, don’t leave marks. I have to maintain a professional image.” Courfeyrac snorted.

“Can you shut up and fuck me?” Courfeyrac pushed Combeferre back onto the bed and kissed him again.

“Did you bring condoms?” Courfeyrac pulled away and raised his eyebrow. “I have a five year old daughter; I don’t have time to go buy any.”

“I’m clean. Are you clean?” Combeferre nodded. “I obviously can’t get pregnant.”

“So, fuck it?” Courfeyrac nodded and pulled Combeferre back up into a sitting position. “On your back, Courfeyrac.” Courfeyrac grinned and rolled off of Combeferre’s lap. Combeferre climbed on the bed properly and lined up before  leaning down and kissing Courfeyrac as he pushed in. Courfeyrac’s head fell back against Combeferre’s pillows and he sighed.

“Your bed is amazing. Maybe because I’m getting fucked in it, but it’s amazing.” Combeferre snorted and started moving. “Oh. Your bed just got like ten times better, _holy shit._ ”

“Are you always this talkative?” Combeferre asked, kissing Courfeyrac’s neck.

“Yep. It’s a thing that happens. I’m sorry.” Combeferre laughed. “ _Faster._ Please.” Combeferre rolled his eyes, but pushed himself up and pushed one of Courfeyrac’s knees up to get a deeper angle. Courfeyrac grinned up at him before pushing himself up on his elbows. He moaned and kissed Combeferre. Combeferre thrust sharply, smirking when Courfeyrac’s head fell back and he moaned. “Do that again.”  Combeferre laughed, but did, and Courfeyrac reached down and wrapped one of his hands around his cock, his movements jerky. “Oh my _God,_ Combeferre,” he moaned, using his free hand to pull Combeferre into a kiss. Combeferre bit down on his lip and Courfeyrac froze before moaning and coming. Combeferre smirked and Courfeyrac broke the kiss to bite down Combeferre’s neck before sucking a mark onto his collar bone. “They won’t see that, right? Your scrubs will cover it?” Combeferre laughed and looked down before shrugging.

“Honestly, right now, I don’t even care.” Courfeyrac laughed.

“Good,” he whispered, before biting down where he’d left the mark. “Can you come for me?” Combeferre kissed Courfeyrac again and moaned quietly as Courfeyrac scraped his fingernails down Combeferre’s back.

“Fuck,” he muttered, and Courfeyrac was kissing and biting his neck, the word ‘please’ falling off his lips like Combeferre’s orgasm was the only thing he really wanted in life.

“Combeferre, I swear to God, if you don’t come like _now_ ,” Combeferre stopped and moaned. “ _Christ_ ,” Courfeyrac whispered. “Just fucking come already.” He pulled Combeferre down into a kiss and bit down on his lip, and Combeferre moaned loudly before coming. Courfeyrac smirked and broke the kiss as Combeferre froze and stared at him before pulling out.

“What were you going to threaten me with?” Combeferre asked, climbing out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Courfeyrac stretched and Combeferre pulled him out of bed and carried him into the bathroom.

“We need a shower.”

Their shower didn’t take long, and it was less than ten minutes before they’d both pulled on a pair of Combeferre’s sweats and were lying in bed together, Courfeyrac’s head pillowed on Combeferre’s chest.

“What time will Amélie be home tomorrow?” Courfeyrac asked through a yawn.

“Whenever Enjolras gets here.” Courfeyrac chuckled and yawned again.

“Can I kiss you?”

Combeferre snorted, “You didn’t ask that the first time.” Courfeyrac stuck his tongue out at him and pushed himself up slightly before he kissed Combeferre gently. Combeferre broke it and ran his hand along Courfeyrac’s back. “Enjolras is evil so they’ll probably be here early. We should cram in as much sleep as we can before then.” Courfeyrac nodded and yawned before pillowing his head on Combeferre’s chest. They were asleep within a minute.

The next morning, they were woken up by an incredibly hyper five year old who was jumping on Combeferre’s bed and chanting, “I knew you _like_ like each other!” before Courfeyrac sat up, wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her down to lay in between them. Combeferre opened his eyes to see a smirking Enjolras in the doorway and he pulled Amélie close to his chest, and then Courfeyrac closer, and Enjolras smiled. Combeferre could manage this.


End file.
